I'm Back!
by Mad taR135
Summary: Sequel of So Close Yet So Far. It's been five years since Logan took Rocky to London with him. Ty, Dina and Deuce have given up hope. But when she returns, how will she react when she realises that everyone has moved on? Without her?
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup? This is the sequel to So Close Yet So Far. Technically, this was never meant to happen, but then I realised that with my partners amazing imagination, I had tons of stories that I had in line. So this one kinda doubles with another that my partner suggested.**

 **Pinksakura271 I'm sorry that I've been such a selfish bitch. I haven't talked to you in five weeks. I took you for granted. No matter how long I went without an update, or PMing you, you never commented or got desperate/upset. But whenever you didn't reply to my PMs, I would freak out because I thought you had given up on me. But you have always stood by my side. For this I am really sorry. I don't know whether you are still a supporter, but even if you aren't, this story is in dedication of you.**

 **As for everyone else, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and go on to enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

 **Rocky's PoV**

It's been five years since we arrived in London. Five painful years.

Logan only told me on the plane over that he had been offered a place in London school of dramatic arts. I pretended to be happy for him, but really, I was upset that I had to go with him. And that I had to leave behind Deuce.

I've loved Deuce for a long time. And even though he betrayed me, I couldn't keep being mad at him. And Ty and Dina. Whenever Logan pushes me over the limit, I always think of those three and all seems ok. I think that if I get through this, I can see them again. I couldn't wait for that day. And now it has come.

Logan has graduated from the school, and now we can go back to Chicago. I'm really excited to see my brother and best friend again after so long. And I'm desperate to see the love of my life. It has been torture living for so long without him. But now I can see him again.

Despite everything, not everything is bad. Logan has actually got better. The school has changed him in a good way. He is almost fun to be around when he's in a good mood. But normally, he's really stressed so I don't get to see happy Logan that much.

"Rocky!" Logan yelled from downstairs. "Get your butt down here! Do you want to miss our plane?"

I sighed. "No?" I offered.

"Then hurry up, I want to go home"

'I'm coming for you Deuce.' I thought silently. 'But are you still waiting?'

 **Logan's PoV**

I think we're going to be late for our flight. While Rocky is almost always obedient, I hate it when she decides to go slowly. It makes me want to punch something. I only just stopped my self from punching the wall. Rocky came downstairs and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with knee height shorts. And it was 7 degrees centigrade outside.

"What are you wearing?" I hissed. Rocky looked down and shrugged.

"We're going back to Chicago" she explained. "It's going to be hot right?" I looked down at my own clothing. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a TopMan shirt. Clothing for normal London weather.

"For the record" I told her "You have no need to be wearing any of that, but we have to get to the airport."

We both got into my rented car and drove to the airport. Rocky was listening to music on her brand new iPod.

For some reason, I decided to get it for her on her birthday. She had been really surprised that I had remembered. It was on the 1st of September. Which is close to mine, the 30 August. Because she had been so supportive, I took her out for dinner and we talked. About pretty much everything. I realised then that we actually had a lot in common. She wasn't just a toy that an ex-friend had thrown my way. But now I knew that she was more than that. If only a little bit. But it was just enough to make me feel bad. Before, I told myself that she didn't deserve me. But I was wrong. I didn't deserve her.

"Look, Rocky" I said. "When we get back to Chicago I want us to be normal" Rocky looked at me weirdly.

"We are normal" she said hesitantly. I shook my head.

"I know you're not happy." I told her. She looked down at her lap.

"I see" she replied. I sighed.

"No. I see. I see the way you look at me. I see the way you look a Deuce. I know you hate me. And after your birthday, I began to hate myself too. Before we left, I heard Deuce say he loved you. At the time I was mad, but now I want you to be happy. Deuce cares about you. That's way I hated him so much. Let him help you" I blinked away the tears.

"Logan" Rocky stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything" I muttered.

"Thank you" she whispered. I looked at her and smiled.

"Your welcome Rocky"

BEEP!

"Logan, watch the road!"

No one's POV

Rocky and Logan were only just on time for their flight. But when they got on, it wasn't that packed. Rocky settled down and watched movies,while, Logan opted to playing on his phone. They may have been 18 and 21, but they would always be teenagers at heart.

Rocky couldn't stop thinking about what Logan had said.

'Is he serious?' She wondered. It was a dream come true. Especially the part about Deuce. How long had she been praying for this day to come? But there was something bothering her. Would Deuce still be waiting by time she returned. Or would he had moved on?

Logan on the other hand, was pleased about with choice. Honestly, he had been a complete jerk to the girl he called a girlfriend. There was only one thing that he could do to seal this deal. He picked up his phone and walked to the bathroom. Breaking loads of air flight rules, he dialled a number.

"Hey Ty. It's Logan."

"Logan!" Ty cried excitedly. Logan knew Ty wasn't excited to be talking him, more likely, he wanted to talk to Rocky.

"I want to apologise for what I did to you and Rocky." Logan said. Ty didn't speak. "So I'm bringing her back to Chicago today. We're on the plane at the moment."

"Really?" Ty sputtered. "Is this some sort of joke? How are you on a plane if you're calling me?"

"I'm breaking loads of rules." Logan admitted. "But I need you to meet Rocky at the airport. We're landing at 8:45 this afternoon."

"Yeah I'll be there" he agreed. "And Logan?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Thank you" Ty replied. "For bringing my little sister back to me" he hung up.

Logan wiped a tear from my eyes angrily. Logan Hunter does not cry! Or at least he didn't. What had five years with Rocky Blue done to him?

 **So, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.**

 **FYI, I haven't had much time to proof read this so there may be a few mistakes. Sorry bout that...**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUICK WARNING! In this story, from now on, Cece is kinda the bad guy. The reason is that I don't really like Cece and it easier than coming up with an OC. So yeah!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED?**

 **Chicago airport**

When Logan and Rocky came out of the airport, Rocky was knocked to the floor by her crying older brother. Rocky couldn't stop herself bursting into tears of joy as she gripped her brother tightly.

"I can't believe you're back!" he sobbed. Rocky pulled away and looked her bro up and down. He had grown and matured in the five years since she had been gone.  
His hair was longer, almost touching the bottom of his ears. His upper body was well toned, his arms well-muscled. Rocky had felt his strength in the hug, and saw it now. He was at least ten inches taller and his 'cool guy' clothing had been replaced by simple, builder's cloths.

"Ty" Logan breathed. "You look so different!"

"I hate you" Ty replied, not taking his eyes of his baby sister. "Don't try and talk to, touch, help of be anywhere near me."

"Ty" Rocky warned. "Don't be horrible"

"How can you stand him?" Ty asked angrily. He immediately softened his voice when he saw the frightened look on Rocky's face. "I'm sorry. But after all he has done to us, I want to know why you are defending him."

"Because he's changed" Rocky said softly. Ty looked down and his eyes met hers. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. It's amazing. He's like a different person."

"Rocky! Ty! Look out!" Logan bellowed.

A blue car was speeding, out of control towards the siblings. Ty's eyes widened in fear as Rocky shoved him out of the way. But there was no time to save herself. Time slowed down. The car was centimetres from Rocky. She was preparing to jump, but everyone knew there would be no time.

"NO!" Ty screamed. He was going to lose his sister again. And he had just got her back. Why hadn't it been _her_ that _he'd_ shoved out of the way?  
Ty Blue closed his eyes, utterly helpless, waiting for his sister's scream.

He wasn't disappointed. The sound was agonised and tortured. But it was a manly yell not a lady scream. Ty opened his eyes, expecting to see Rocky's bloody remains scattered on the road. But instead, he saw Logan. His upper body was crumpled, leaning up against another car. His lower body was red with blood. His left leg was bent awkwardly. Ty stood and looked closer. He could see a bone sticking up from beneath the skin. His foot was pointing the complete wrong way and Ty almost puked. He looked around and saw Rocky gingerly picking herself off the ground. Ty rushed over to her and held her against his chest. The driver of the blue car had managed to brake his car. He had his phone out calling an ambulance. Another man and woman were kneeling next to Logan. Ty put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I'm so sorry Rocky" he whispered. "For everything. For lying to you. For making us lose mum. For not doing anything about Logan. For not saving you just then"

"Ty" Rocky moaned. "I forgave you years ago. I was hurt about Mum's real story and that you made my life a lie. But you're the only family I have left. I can't stay mad at you. I need you."

"Thank you." Ty grinned. "And later, I'll ask how you found out about Mum. But right now, Logan needs us."

 **Logan's PoV.**

Everything hurts. I can't feel my legs and my head is throbbing. But I'm sure that I accomplished my mission. Save Rocky.

If someone had told the old Logan that he would jump in front of a speeding car to save Rocky, he wouldn't have believed them and most likely have punched them for their nuisance. But here we are. I'm half dead, but Rocky's ok.

I kinda acted impulsively. I saw that Rocky and Ty wanted a little privacy, so I moved away a bit. But I couldn't help complementing Ty on his new look. It was very inspiring. When I saw the car, I couldn't move, couldn't speak for at least three seconds. When I regained my voice, I yelled at them. They turned and saw the car. Rocky pushed Ty out of the way but was too late to save herself.

I was already running by then. I didn't think I was going to make it when my collided with hers and sent her flying. My own momentum saved my life. If I hadn't been going as fast, I wouldn't have been thrown that inch further. And instead of my leg, it would have been head lying destroyed on the road.

My vision was foggy but I could make out vague figures There were three people around me. A man with a first aid kit by his side. On my other side, there was a woman. She seemed to be helping the man. The other person was a young teenager who I presumed to be the driver. He was wringing his hands through his hair guiltily. A few metres away, I saw a well-built young man help a tall beautiful woman to her feet. I smiled. Rocky and Ty were OK. I closed my eyes. I really wanted to sleep.

 _SLAP!_

I don't believe it! That man hit me!

"What was that for?" I croaked. My vision was clearing a bit and I saw the man smiling.

"Sorry son" he said. "But you gotta stay awake until they get a drip in ya"

"What's a drip?" I asked confused. The woman stepped into my sight.

"It's a bag of fluids that are injected into your body by a plastic needle." She explained. "You're going to need one because…" I didn't hear the rest because the throbbing in my head got louder. I cried out in pain.

 _Then everything went black._

 **Rocky's PoV**

Ty and I were at the hospital waiting to see whether Logan was OK. When the ambulance arrived, they had taken Logan on a stretcher and driven to the hospital. He had gone straight through. Ty and I followed in his car. He hadn't stopped apologising. I ended up telling him to shut up and focus on the road before he made another stupid mistake.

That itself had been a mistake.

I didn't mean to hurt him. I only wanted him to be quiet. But I had hit a nerve and now I felt really bad. Ty hadn't talked to me the rest of the way. When we got to the waiting room, a policeman had asked me a few questions and then left to make some notes. It was just me and Ty.

"Ty" I started. He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was upset about Logan and took my anger out on you"

"S'OK" he muttered. "I'm sorry that I was such an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt you either."

"Ty" I warned.

"No." he replied firmly. "This is about Mum." I went silent. "It was my fault that Mum died. But I didn't want to lose you so I told you that it was an accident. After a few years, I made myself believe that too. I told myself that I was protecting you. But in truth, I was protecting me." He closed his eyes and looked up.

"Ty" I said. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Mum didn't blame you. She was just happy that you had had a good time the night before."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Mum's death. I remember it, Ty. I got my memories back the first time Logan hit me. I remembered everything. I remembered Mum rushing to take me to dance class, I remembered it being wet and her tyre slipped. I remembered her face when she knew she was about to die" I paused and took a deep breath. "She told me that she loved me and told me to tell you that it wasn't your fault. But I never got the chance."

"Rocky" Ty whispered. "Thank you" It was all he said but it was enough. He leaned in and we hugged. A big, bad, sibling hug.

"Excuse me" The police officer said, coming back into the room. We looked up at him. "Does Logan have any parents?"

"I'm not sure" I admitted. "We never really talked about it and, I never saw them."

"Why?" Ty asked. The policeman sighed. He took a notepad from his belt and handed it us. I gasped when I saw what was written there.

"Officer" I cried standing up. "This is an arrest warrant for Logan."

"What?" Ty yelped rising as well.

"Yup" The policeman agreed. "Got a problem with that?"

"Why is he being arrested?" Ty demanded. The officer shrugged.

"Because he's being charged for the physical abuse of a 'Rocky Blue' " He explained. I gasped. Ty looked at me and I shook my head. I didn't want this idiot to know that I was Rocky Blue. But I stand by my word. Logan _has_ changed.

"But that's not fair! He's changed! Give him another chance!" I pleaded. The officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't allow that"

"This is ridiculous!" Ty barked. "I don't care what you say. Logan jumped in front of a car and saved my sister's life! He deserves to be rewarded not sent to prison!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. The officer sighed again.

"Look" He said slowly. "Kids, I would love to let your friend go"

"News flash!" Ty interrupted. "You're a terrible liar!"

"But he has been charged with a seven-year sentence." The officer continued. "So, to put it how you kids can understand, I. Can't. Let. Him. Go."

"We're not children anymore, Mate!" Ty growled. I was really surprised to see him sticking up for Logan after what he had said back at the airport.

"I gotta go, alright kids?" The officer muttered, walking away.

"COWARD!" Ty called after him. The officer didn't answer so Ty sat back down again. I sat next to him and tried not to cry. While a little part of me still hated him, Logan had changed for the better and now he was being arrested.

"This isn't right!" Ty declared. "I'm going to rouse a crowd and get them to help me protest."

"OK" I mumbled. I wasn't really paying attention. If I had been, I would have stopped him. But…Because I wasn't, I thought he was going to the toilets.

So, it was a huge surprise when I awoke from my daze to hear that my brother had been arrested.

Deuce was at the waterpark and he was having the time of his life. He was here with his girlfriend Cece and she was rocking her bikini.

I know you're probably all thinking

'Dude! How can you date the girl who was a complete bitch to the girl you love?'

Well, the truth is, after Rocky left, Deuce gave in to Cece's annoying insistence that they were meant to be and gave her a go.

After all, he had nothing else to do except grieve his lost love.

Cece had turned out OK. Deuce thought she reminded him of Rocky so he put up with her for a while. After three years, they all graduated from High School and Deuce knew that Rocky was never coming back. So, he put a little more into his relationship with Cece. She had reacted happily, knowing that he was close to becoming wrapped around her finger.

And so, by now, he was completely under her spell.

"Deuce!" She called. Her boyfriend looked up and grinned when he saw her looking down at him from the top of a water slide. "Catch me!"

Deuce put down his book and got off his deck chair. Climbing into the pool, he swam over to the bottom of the slide.

"Ima ready!" he yelled.

"WHEEEE!" She screamed as she landed in his arms. Deuce grinned and carried her, bridal style from the water.

 _Cha-ching!_

Deuce's eyes widened and he dropped Cece. Thankfully, she fell into the pool. As she resurfaced, spitting out water, Deuce was running to his phone. And not his new iPhone 7 that Cece had got for his birthday (she had also installed a secret tracking device so she always knew where he was) but his old Samsung.

There was only one person that would still use his old phone.

"It's really her!" He squealed. Cece stalked over to him dripping for her dunk in the pool.

"Who?" She spat. Deuce quickly hid his phone.

"The pizza girl" he blurted. Cece frowned.

"What about her?" She asked suspiciously. Her boyfriend shrugged.

"I just won a competition. My reward would be that she would deliver free pizza. Because I won a competition." He said quickly. Cece frowned again.

"Oh. So why did you drop me in the pool?"

"Because I really wanted a pizza?" he offered. Cece narrowed her eyes.

"I know you're lying Deuce!" She said threateningly. "And I'm not going to let anything get in my way of find out what you're hiding!" Her phone went off.

"Except my mum" Cece sighed as she walked away yelling into her phone. Deuce breathed sigh of relief and looked at his phone again.

 _'_ _Deuce. Ty's been arrested. Can you plz bring ur car to drive us home? Rocky Xx'_

 _'_ _She even left kisses at the bottom!'_ Deuce thought excitedly. He raced to his car, Cece completely slipping out of his mind. All he was focused on now, was the girl of his dreams coming back!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Back! Part three.

 **Rocky's PoV.**

I was still in the hospital waiting for Logan. I wanted to make sure he was OK before I went to get Ty and he went to prison for seven years. After a lot of persuasion, I had managed to get the officer to let me tell Logan about his prison sentence. I wanted him know that he was forgiven.

So, I waited and waited. But it was another five hours before they pushed Logan out on a stretcher.

"Good news, Rocky," He said weakly. "I'm making a strong recovery."

"That's right!" Agreed the nurse walking behind him. "He should have been in intensive care for at least another few days, but he seems completely fine now, if not a little weak"

"That's great!" I smiled. I turned to the doctors and nurse. "Can I speak to him alone?"

When they were all gone, I sat at the edge of his bed and held his hand.

"So, you're completely fine?" I ventured. He nodded and squeezed my hand

"I have to stay in bed for another three weeks and I can't play rugby…I mean football for three years but other than that I'm fine!" he said cheerily.

"Yeah…" I shook my head. "About that"

"What is it Rocky?" he asked.

"Logan, someone found out about what happened between us and called the cops on you. You're going to prison for seven years." I blurted. His jaw dropped.

"What?" he cried. I wiped tears from my eyes and just nodded. He scowled.

"But I changed!" he whined.

"I know" I told him. "But I couldn't change the officer's mind. He was more stubborn than me!"

"Well, at least you tried" he sighed. I snorted.

"Tried? Ty got arrested standing up to that idiot!" I spluttered. Logan smiled sadly.

"Thanks Rocky. I'm going to miss you"

"No" I replied. "Thank you. You became a better man in five years we spent in London. I'm so proud of you."

"It was because of you. You changed me for the greater good and I'm happy that the last person I'm going to see before I get locked in a cell is you."

"That's really sweet" I told him. "Thanks."

"One last thing. I know you don't feel the same way, but I love you" he whispered. I stood up and stepped back.

"Logan!" I cried. "I don't know what to say."

"Just be honest." He muttered. I was speechless. I opened and closed my mouth for a bit trying to get something out. When I finally answered, however, he was handcuffed to his bed, and being wheeled away.

"I don't love you." I yelled. "But I do care an awful lot!"

"I know" He called back. I sat down and sobbed. I never hated him. Not after my nineteenth birthday. He became a new man, a man that I looked up to. And now he was being punished for it. But even if I didn't have him anymore, I still had Ty. And Deuce.

I whipped out my phone, texted Deuce and told him to meet me at the prison. Then I wiped away my tears and made for there myself. I had a brother waiting for me.

 **Deuce's PoV.**

I have never been so happy in my entire life. Well, actually, I have.

When I first discovered my ability to fly, then I was happy. But this occasion came close second.

Wait!

What about the time, Rocky first told me she loved me? That was pretty special. Or the first time I talked to The Staff. That was just awesome. And the first time I saw Rocky, when we first became friends. Then again, I remember my surprise birthday party. It wasn't the party that made me happy, more that I had overheard my parents talking about it through four brick walls and down the street. Oh yes. The first time I discovered my supersonic hearing.  
To be honest, I think discovering all my powers was a happy moment on my life.

The point is, I have had some very happy moments in my life. But Rocky coming back? That may not have beaten flying, or supersonic hearing, or extreme flexibility, or sonic scream, or even invisibility. But I was still overly happy because l loved her. And love is more powerful than anything.

Except maybe my sonic scream. Love can't throw someone across the room by say a special word.

Can it?

"Deuce!" I told myself crossly. "Stop thinking about weird things!" I needed to focus on Rocky. I hadn't seen her in five years and I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Tell her how you feel" I muttered. But if she's back, then Logan's back. But if she called me, she needed my help to get Ty from the prison back to his apartment. So, something has happened to Logan.

But then again, maybe he just doesn't know where the apartment is….  
And if that's the case, she doesn't really need me and she still hates me….

THIS IS HOPELESS!

But it was still another half hour before I got to the prison. On the way, I composed a speech that I was determined to tell her. Even if Logan was there.

 _"_ _Rocky. I'm in love with you and I always have been. I know you hate me, but just here me out._

 _"_ _You are the most beautiful girl in the world and every time I see you, I want to sing 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Because those lyrics are like a biography of the two of us. I know you get teased because of your height, but I find it amazing that your legs are so long and you never let those meanies (Horrible pricks? No. Maybe… Creeps? No. Fine. Meanies it is!) get to you. That is really admirable.  
You're an electric dancer who deserves more than just a weekly TV show. You are the smartest in the school (Do I tell her that Candy Cho actually bribed the teachers in that weird talent show? No that spoils the mood.) and you still have time for all your friends who you treat like a second family._

 _"_ _Since I found out about Logan, I wanted to help you. But I was too wimpy. And you have every right hate my guts. But, I was to ask for your forgiveness anyway. I'm not asking for us to make up and be friends again, just for you to forgive me. It sounds hard and I know it will take time. But, you are a very strong person and I believe in you._

 _"_ _I'm not going to say that you're perfect, because that would be an insult. You are, however, unique and I love you for it._

 _"_ _Help me Rocky. Please. I don't want us to be like this forever. I need you in my life."_

All in all, I was pretty proud that I had come up with that so quickly. And very surprised. But I had, and I couldn't wait for Rocky to hear it.

When I got to the prison, I could see Ty's car outside. Ty would have been in some sort of Police escort so Rocky must have driven it here, which is weird because even though I knew Rocky was around 21 now, but did she really have insurance to drive her brother's car?

I wasn't sure what to do. Did I go in and try and find them or sit in the car and wait?

In the end, I chose option B because it was an expensive ca- I mean I wanted to practise my speech.

When Rocky walked out of the building, it was around 11. My first thought was about how much she had changed.

Gone was the tall, brown haired, geeky girl that was always covered in bruises and stood hunched over meekly. In her place stood a proud woman with short hair. She was wearing shorts and I could see that her legs were bruise less. I gasped.

Rocky just looked so different. She was laughing with Ty. He looked worse than her. His clothes were ripped and he was sporting a black eye. Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car and waved them over.

Rocky looked really happy to see me. I was really surprised. When they reached my car, she gave me such a big hug that I sprouted a goofy smile.

"Deuce!" She cried happily. She pulled back and held me at arms-length. "You look amazing! You're so tall and have you been going to the gym?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. I got a membership at the local one down the road." I explained. Rocky looked impressed.

"What encouraged that?" she asked me. I blushed.

"Well actually, Cece-" my eyes widened. Oh No! I had completely forgot that I left her at the waterpark.

"What were you saying about Cece?" Rocky commented. I couldn't tell her that I was dating her enemy! What do I tell her?

"Uh… My aunt Cece recommended that I got a gym membership" I lied. She nodded slowly. What was I thinking? She's far too smart to fall for that!

"Rocky can I tell you something?" I blurted. I also forgot about my speech. Maybe she's forget I mentioned her if I dazzle her with my amazing speech. I took another deep breath and plastered a smile across my face.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Rocky, I know you love me. But I hate you and I always have. I mean…here me out because… in love with me. You are really pretty and I want to sing…. A song. And I'm writing a biography but I tease you because you have mean legs. I don't find admirable" Rocky looked at me oddly.

"Deuce" she said. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm a really good dancer and you deserve more than… electrocuting. You like… TV. But you're really dumb and you never have time for friends. You have a really second family.

"Logon wanted to… wimpy. I want forgiveness because it sounds hard. And I am really strong and I need you." What just happened?

"Deuce. You said a lot that really hurt me just then" Rocky murmured. I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched away.

"I didn't mean that" I protested. "It came out all wrong, I" She walked away and stood next to Ty. He was staring at a notebook.

"I need to call someone." I sighed. What had I just done?

Walking a few paces away, I took out my phone and dialled Cece's number. She picked up before the first ring.

"What do you want?" She snapped. I moaned.

"Babe, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to leave you at the waterpark." I explained. She scoffed.

"Deuce. It's almost midnight, I have been locked out of the waterpark because it's closed, I don't know why you left, and you have the keys to the locker, so I have nothing to wear besides my bikini!"

"Sorry" I winced. "I had to… Pick up Ty. He got arrested. I'm coming back for you as soon as he gets here." Not a complete lie.

"Honey" She screamed. "You better be here in the next hour or I'm going to scream so loud, you're going to have to order a hearing aid."

"Got it." I sighed. I loved Cece but she can be really vicious sometimes.

"Good" she said.

"And Cece?"

"What now?"

"I love you baby!" I lied. I wasn't sure how I felt about her at the moment with Rocky coming back and everything, but the last thing I needed was an angry Cece.

"I love you to, my bushy eyebrowed pillow." I hate that nickname.

"Bye" I hung up.

"Who was that?" I whirled around and saw Rocky standing there. How much did she hear?

"Umm" I panicked.

"And don't tell me that was your aunt Cece because I don't think you call your aunt Baby!" she retorted.

I'm dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rocky's PoV.**

Today started out great then

WHAM!

It took a very big down turn.

It started out perfect. Logan and I came back from London, and I saw my big brother again. That was the best and only good part.

The next thing I know, Logan was run over by a car and sent to hospital, where he was arrested which then got Ty arrested too. I called Deuce and he got to the prison to pick up me and Ty. He was being really sweet and I was about to tell him how I felt about him. But then he started blabbering about how he hated me and stuff like that. He looked very upset and I was about to forgive him because I can never stay mad at him. He's just too cute. But then he went to make a phone call.

I was really hurt about it all but, like I said, I can never stay mad at him. So, I went to forgive him. But he was still on the phone. I was about to walk away to let him finish when I heard him mention Cece's name. I wasn't that upset that he was talking to my mortal enemy because he had told me earlier that he had an Aunt Cece. I'm not sure that I believed him, but his face it just so honest!

But then, he said he loved her and called her 'Baby'. That's when I knew something was up. I waited until he was off the phone then confronted him.

"Who was that?" I demanded. He spun around and looked panicked.

"Umm" he stammered.

"And don't tell me that was your aunt Cece because I don't think you call your aunt Baby!" I retorted. He looked really guilty but this time I couldn't forgive him easily as normal. He knew I liked him and he didn't have the decency to tell me that he had a bitchy girlfriend. I can't believe him!

"Deuce" I said lowly, "Get in the car and drive us home. And don't speak to me"

"Rocky, wait!" He pleaded. "Let me explain."

"Let's go, eyebrows!" I replied. He dropped his head and climbed into his car. It had a BMW logo on the front, but it looked like a Bentley. I helped Ty into the back seat and considered sitting in the passenger seat next to Deuce. In the end, I chose to stay in the back with my brother.

I didn't know where Ty's apartment was, but he had told me it was only a few minutes away from the shopping centre. So, when we passed it, I was glad we only had a few minutes left of the silent drive. I was just closing my eyes to get a few minutes sleep when Ty slammed his hand down on the back of Deuce's chair.

"Ty!" Deuce screamed. "What the hell? I'm driving!"

"Where are you taking us?" Ty howled. "I know the way back to my house and you just missed the turn."

"We have to pick up…" Deuce paused, quickly glancing at me in the mirror. I knew what he was about to say.

"Cece?" I asked. Deuce looked back at the road and nodded. Ty snarled.

"Dude. My little sis landed from a nine-hour flight at one this morning. Then she went to the hospital with Logan, and stayed there, until five, to tell him that he had been arrested. Then, she went to the prison to bail me out. And she was there until now. She is exhausted and we don't have time to pick up your girlfriend!"

"But Cece's been at the waterpark for ages!" Deuce protested. "I accidentally left her there when I came to pick you guys up"

I sighed. This was about to get awkward.

When we got to the water park, it was almost midnight. I was dosing off because, as Ty said, I was exhausted.

"There she is!" Deuce muttered when he spotted Cece. She was sitting on a rock scowling. If she wasn't in her bikini, I would have been enjoying looking at her discomfort. As it turned out, she was in a bikini and I just felt sick. Deuce climbed out of the car and closed the door.

"What took you so long?" I heard her demand. Deuce smiled. As always, it made my heart melt. His smile was what kept me going when Logan abused me. And now, he was using it on another girl. I sighed. Ty turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled sadly at him and bit my lip.

"What happened?" I asked him. "I thought he hated her!"

"He did. No one knows what happened. One minute he was telling her to leave him alone, the next they were holding hands and always together."

"I guess I should have known he wouldn't be waiting" I whispered. Ty squeezed my shoulder fondly.

"Don't say that, sis" he commanded. "Deuce may have been perfect for you, but he moved on. You should to" I sighed again. He was right. I did need to move on. I was happy that Deuce had found his place in life, I really was. I was just upset that it wasn't with me.

"Hey, if you need any help finding a new man, I can always help" Ty offered.

"Thanks, Bro" I told him. He grinned and hugged me.

"What are brother's for?"

"What is she doing here?" Cece shouted. Ty and I had been so wrapped up in our brother-sister moment, I hadn't realised that Deuce was back with the demon.

"She just got back from the airport." Ty explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Deuce!" Cece bellowed. "Why didn't you tell me that she would be here?"

"I was going to, but it… slipped my mind" he said. I felt tears prick my eyes. I slipped his mind. I'm really not that important any more.

"Can we go?" I asked. Ty nodded.

"But first" he added. "Deuce, give Cece your jacket. I can't stand to see her with anything less than a jumpsuit on" he flashed me a smile. I tried to hide my own. No matter what the circumstance, my brother was always there for me. He always had been and always will be. At least I would always have him.

Deuce took off his jacked at passed it to Cece who was staring daggers into my head. She pulled it on and got into the passenger seat.

We were closest to Cece's house from the waterpark so we dropped her off first. I won't say I was sad to get rid of her because it's bad to lie.

Deuce got out of the car and walked her to her door. They talked for a bit and then they kissed. I looked down and cried. I knew this was bound to happen sometime, but I had hoped that I wouldn't see it until I had also moved on. Ty held my hand and hugged me. I gripped his back and my tears wet his shoulder. But if he minded, he didn't show it. Instead, he hugged me harder and I closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Ty" I whispered. He smiled at me and wiped away the tears with one finger.

"As I said before" he soothed. "What are brother's for?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time, I have been extra busy and so has my partner. But it wasn't fair to make you wait for ages like I did with So Close Yet So Far, so here is chapter five.

Ty's PoV

I'm really worried about Rocky. When Deuce dropped us off at my apartment, I showed Rocky to her room and she went straight to bed. I know what the problem was but I had no idea how to fix it! I'm not used to a girl I like being with another guy. I already have my dream girl and it's Dina.

I know it sounds weird but after Rocky left, the two of us got really close. Deuce used to be part of the group but after he got with Cece, he drifted away. And neither me or Dina minded. He had betrayed Rocky by going out with Cece of all people. She was a complete bitch to my sister in more ways than one. But that isn't my story to tell.

What I'm really worried about it how Rocky will react when she gets to Boston tomorrow. She took her SATs when she was 12 and got a perfect 1600. That's how smart she is. So, she can go to any college she wants to. She wanted to go to the University of Chicago which is tied third best National University with Yale. But she can't get in because she spent five years in England and you need to apply with a valid American Passport. She's hoping to transfer there when this year is over. But for now, she has to stuck with me and the rest of the 'gang' at Boston College. FYI, it's rated 31 in National Universities. (A/N: This paragraph isn't true to real life)

So, not as good as my sister. But I'm still proud. I just hope she doesn't struggle with re-making her friends. And if I know Cece, that's going to be hard.

At least I can introduce her to some of my own friends. My best buddie is called James and he has a little sister who's the same age as Rocky. Maybe they can be friends?

I didn't know what to do at all so I decided to call Dina. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hey Ty" She said. She sounded tired. I didn't blame her, it was almost midnight.

"What up Dina" I replied. "Can you come over here?"

"Ty, it's almost midnight and we have to get up early tomorrow for the 15-hour car to Boston. No, I can't come over" she sighed. I closed my eyes.

"But this is really important" I whined. "It's about Rocky. I'm worried that Cece won't let her make any friends now that she's back-"

"Wait a minute!" Dina interrupted. "Rocky's back and no one told me?"

"Surprise?"

"Ty, I'll be with you in a few minutes." She hung up.

When Dina got here, she looked even more tired than she had sounded. Her hair was a mess and she was in her PJs. But her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Rocky's asleep at the moment" I started. "But I'm really worried about her. We both know she loves Deuce but he's with Cece and she's really upset about it."

"Ty" Dina grinned. "Take it from her best friend, Rocky's a very strong girl. She'll be OK."

"Take it from her brother." I shot back. "Rocky's been through a lot. That strong girl we all see is a fake. Inside, there is a fragile young woman who needs support from the ones she loves."

"Wow Ty," Dina grinned. "I never knew you were so deep!"

"Whatever," I sighed. "Rocky's really upset that Deuce is with Cece. And Logan just got arrested. All that with the fact that Cece is at her back to make Rocky's life a misery making the first days of school ugly, I have every right to be worried!"

"I get what you mean, but… Wait what?"

"I said that I have every right be worried because Rocky's really upset that Deuce is with Cece, Logan got arrested and-"

"Logan got arrested?"

"Yeah" I sighed. "Rocky was really upset"

"Why?" Dina asked. "Deuce and I were dead proud when we reported him to the police!"

"That was you?" I yelled. "We were wondering how that policeman found out!"

"Why do you look so angry? And why was Rocky upset?"

"Because Logan changed!" I spat. "He didn't deserve to go to prison"

"Yes he did! He hurt Rocky really bad and now he's back and got what he deserved"

"He threw himself in front of a car to save Rocky's life. What part about that screams: 'I deserve to go to prison!'?"

Dina was speechless.

"Oh."

"This isn't about Logan, this is about Rocky. She needs help with Cece!"

"I know, Ty. But you gotta give her a chance. She's probably changed a lot over the past five years."

"I know. I get that. But… She's my little sister and I have to worry about Cece. Everyone know that they hate each other" I replied. Dina shrugged.

"Fine. You worry. But if you think about it, she's only going to be going to Boston for one year. Then she can transfer to Chicago."

"I know. I know. But what about the rest of this year?"

"Ty! Give it a rest." Dina snapped. "Your sister is 18 now. She can look after herself."

"I'm sorry" I sighed. She nodded and stepped closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know you only want to look after her, Ty. But she's responsible for herself now. Give her a bit of space and freedom." She whispered. I leaned in.

"You're right." I agreed. She leaned in as well. We were about it kiss when:

"Woah, whoa, whoa! What the heck?" Dina and I spun around. Rocky was standing there looking real shocked.

"So, first Deuce falls for Cece, and now you guys are together?" She demanded. I opened my mouth to protest and Dina untangled herself from my arms.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rocky exclaimed. "My best friend and my brother? AWESOME!"

I shared a look with Dina and grinned.

"You're not mad?" I asked. Rocky shook her head.

"No way. Now, enough chat and let me at my bestie!" Rocky ran across the room and Dina jumped into her arms. They must have been hugging for at least ten minutes before they pulled apart and did a weird handshake. I smiled. Rocky hadn't look this happy since Logan had been arrested.

"So, what you talking about?" She asked us. Dina looked at me and I smiled.

"You, actually. I was a bit worried about college tomorrow." I explained.

"Why?"

"He thinks that Cece is going to make your life a living hell" Dina butted in. Rocky looked at me sadly.

"Really?" She asked. I hated to see her sad again but considering she moved to England for five years the last time I lied to her, I couldn't do it again.

"Yeah"

"Bring on the games!" Rocky grinned. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Dina asked. She looked shocked.

"Cece Jones doesn't scare me. She looks like she spent the last five years sitting on her lazy butt." Rocky spat.

"And you don't?" Dina replied. "You look exactly the same!"

"She doesn't!" I cried. It was true. Rocky had muscled over the past few years. Her arms were strong and she had got a lot taller. She had cut her hair so it was shoulder height. I thought she had become an amazing woman and I couldn't get why Deuce didn't see that either.

"Thanks Ty" Rocky smiled. "But Dina is right. I don't look that different to her."

"I think you do!" I muttered under my breath. Surprisingly, Rocky heard me and raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway," She continued, ignoring me. "I know Cece and I are similar but Cece do this?"

She got on the floor on one hand and her knees. I frowned. What happened next really shocked me. She spread her legs so she was balanced and did fifty one-armed push-ups, twenty-five on each arm. Then, she did twenty normal push up but clapped behind her back before going down again. When she was done, Rocky back-flipped and landed on her feet in front of us. And all in the space of two minutes. Dina looked like she was about to faint. I clapped, impressed. Rocky took a bow and grinned.

"How are you strong enough to do that?" Dina spluttered. I nodded.

"It's just a hobby" Rocky replied. "I used to work at local gym back in London for a few extra bucks. We had to work hard for the money because the drama school Logan was accepted into only provided enough for one person to live on. I guess I must have helped so many people, I got well-muscled."

"That was amazing!" Dina said. "I can't even do one normal push-up, let alone with one arm! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!"

"No worries" Rocky shrugged. "I mean, before I moved away with Logan, if someone had told me that I would become so strong and be able to do that in the space of five years, I would never have believed you. But here we are."

"But this still won't change the fact that Cece is out to get you" I worried. Dina and Rocky shared a look.

"Yes…" Rocky said.

"But it's easy to make new friends if you can do something awesome like that." Dina finished.

"I can probably even win back some of my old friends" Rocky added. Dina nodded.

"That's true" she agreed. "And Ty, you're the best person to understand. You used to use your cool dance moves to get the girls, back when we were in high school."

I sighed. They were right. Rocky had a much better chance of getting friends being able to do what fifty one-armed press-ups. I was dead proud of her.

"Fine. I catch your drift" I said. Both girls hugged me.

"Right then, can we go back to bed now?" Rocky asked. "If I'm not mistaken, we have a 15-hour car trip tomorrow even though we could have taken a 2-hour plane trip"

"Alright let's get to bed." Dina said.

 **Ten minutes later:**

"Everyone get up! We're going to be late unless we leave right now!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated for such a long time and the reason is because I have been super busy with school and stuff. And also that I have been working on this super long chapter that I have decided to post a four or five separate ones so save you from waiting for any longer.**

 **A/N: Because I live in England, I'm using my own knowledge of English universities for this chapter and maybe others along the way. I'm also only fourteen, so most of this is made up. For instance, in order for this story to work, Rocky, Ty, Dina, Deuce, and Cece all got into the same college. While this not completely impossible, it is very unlikely. If this causes any confusion, I'm sorry.**

 **No one's PoV**

Rocky, Dina and Ty had been in the car for at least ten hours when the clock struck twelve in the morning.

They had to be at Boston by five in the afternoon and if the traffic held, they would make it with ten minutes to spare.

Ty was driving. He wasn't that tired from the night before and so he was humming to the radio. Dina and Rocky were in the back seat. Dina had her head phones in and Rocky was reading 13 reasons why.

When they stopped for a lunch, Dina and Rocky caught up on what they had missed over the years.

Dina had gone through a lot as well. After Rocky left, her parents broke up and she was forced to choose between her mother, who was going to live in Brazil or her father, who was staying in Chicago. She had chosen her father in the end but he ended up becoming a drunk. Dina had been forced out of the house every Friday night while her dad did who knows what!  
This was why she had spent so much time with Ty. They had both met up each week in a special spot in the woods. They would talk and laugh for those precious three hours.

After a few weeks, Dina had decided to allow Deuce into the secret. After all, he had also lost the love of his life. So, it had been three of them.

No one knew what had happened when Deuce asked Cece out. Ty had gone ballistic in anger and Dina had just felt betrayed. Deuce had completely changed and not for the better. The spot had been moved and Dina and Ty had continued seeing each other every Friday night.

This had brought them closer than ever and one night, Ty had asked her out. Dina hadn't said yes immediately, but when she did, she hadn't regretted it.

They had become an official couple from then on. Everyone at school had been in full support. The news had spread faster than a forest fire.

And like the paparazzi, it went places it wasn't wanted. Dina's father had not taken the news well. It had taken a lot of respect and presents to calm him down and agree to give Dina away.

"It sounds like you're going to get married!" Rocky commented at this point.

"My father would never allow that!" Dina replied before continuing.

Finally, the students from the John Hughes high school graduated and they went their separate ways. Most took a gap year first and Ty was no exception.  
But he wanted to take his year traveling with his girlfriend. So, Dina dropped out of school a year early and they travelled the world with each other and ended up having a romantic night in Paris.

When they returned, Dina found out that her father had died and she had missed the funeral. She went to stay with her mother and was forced to break up with Ty. She planned to stay with her mother until she turned eighteen. But she spent months mourning for her lost father. Finally, Mrs Garcia told her daughter to leave the house and go to college. Dina had applied to Boston University. Unknown to her, Ty had done the same. They met each other again on an open day. They had got back together and Dina had decided to stay with him until she got they left.

When results day came around, they both got in and were lucky enough to get accommodation near each other.

Today would be the first day as a freshman.

"Really?" Rocky asked as they returned to the car to finish the final leg of the journey. "You guys went through all that while I was in England?"

Dina nodded.

"That makes my life sound boring!"

"No way little sis" Ty said from the driver's seat. "You learnt how to do fifty one-armed push-ups. That's darn impressive!"

"Thanks Ty" Rocky smiled. "But all I did in England was work out and wait for Logan to get back from his drama school.

"Really?" Dina queried, "You worked out every day, but you still look normal?"

"Yes, really!" Rocky giggled. "I know it is hard to believe but I wanted to be able to stand up for myself. I took self-defence classes at night when Logan was asleep."

"Why?" Ty asked.

"Like I said, I wanted to be able to stand up for myself. If Logan ever hurt me again, I wanted to teach him a lesson. Luckily, he never did and after my eighteenth birthday, I told him and he was cool with it."

"Wow. Ty, you were right. Logan did change!" Dina exclaimed. "I'm sorry I got him arrested."

"That was you?" Rocky cried.

"Yes. And I'm really sorry about it all. But at the time, Deuce and I thought he was a gun-wielding, abusive maniac!"

"It's OK" Rocky sighed. "Even though he did change, he still would have gone to prison for what he did before"

"Well this conversation is taking a dramatically distressing downturn" Ty butted in. "Are you guys ready for Freshers week?"

"Heck to the yeah!" Dina yelled. Rocky grinned.

"I wonder how many pranks they're going to play on us!" She wondered.

"I hope not that many" Ty murmured. "I want to start my college years well!"

"I'm looking forward to all the parties." Dina said. "I get to make tons of new friends."

"I bet I'll make more than you!" Rocky beamed.

"You're on!" Dina agreed.

"Yo, Sis" Ty called from the driver's seat. "Have you got your accommodation sorted out?"

"Yeah" Rocky nodded. "I'm room near campus with four flat mates. There's an Oscar, who's Scottish and studying History, Ingrid, who's Mexican and studying Geography. Then there's Gunther. I couldn't find anything about him other than he's taking a literature course."

"That's great!" Ty said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them. They sound cool" Rocky agreed.

"You found all that out in then ten hours so far we've been in the car?" Dina asked incredulously. "It took me weeks to even get accommodation, let alone find out who I was sharing with!"

"It's probably because she applied so late." Ty suggested.

"Yeah" Rocky confirmed. "I was lucky to get a place so near campus. Heck, I was lucky to get in at all"

 **That's it for today. I'm goanna try and update the rest of this huge chapter some time in the next week. Stay Tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ty, Rocky and Dina sat in silence for the rest of the journey up to Boston. Ty was focused on the road, Rocky looking out of the window and Dina was scrolling through her music.

The final five hours of the journey went past really quick. Dina watched a movie and Rocky finished her book and woke up in the last five minutes.

"We're finally here!" Ty told the girls. They all high-fived. Ty pulled up outside the main building. He had a parking space that he had paid for before. They three of them all got out of the car and stretched their legs.

"We have to get to our rooms then we have to meet in the main lecture hall." Ty instructed.

"Ok, see you guys later then," Rocky called. They all went their separate ways, happy that they were finally out of the car.

When Rocky entered her flat, she was met by a room with a sofa, an interjoining kitchen and six doors leading from the main room. On the sofa was a cute boy with black spiky hair. He was wearing baggy shorts and a Vans T-shirt and he was reading from a historical book. He looked up when Rocky entered the room and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Oscar. Are you Rocky?" he said in his Scottish accent. Rocky returned his grin.

"Yeah, Rocky Blue. How'd you know?"

"Well, I could make up a non-creepy story about how seeing as Ingrid, the only other girl in the flat, is already here, you had to be Rocky. But the truth is I internet stalked all of my roomies." Oscar grinned.

"Don't worry, I internet stalked all my room mates too!" Rocky laughed. "Looks like we have something in common!"

"Yup!" He agreed. "So, what are you studying here?"

"I'm doing a degree in psychology" Rocky explained. "And you're doing history, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you went further than I when you stalked us!"

"Apparently so," Rocky smiled. "But I don't suppose you found out anything about Gunther?"

"Nope" Oscar sighed. "But Ingrid is really cool, I think you'll like her. And you'll never guess what I found on the internet about her family! Come on, sit down and I'll show you" he took out his phone and gestured to the space next to him. Rocky sat down next to him just as one of the doors opened.

A tall blonde boy wearing a black beanie and a leather jacket stood there glowering.

"Who's she?" he snarled. Rocky shrank back in her seat. But Oscar didn't even look up from his phone.

"Hey Gunther, this is Rocky." He said. "She's the other girl who's sharing this flat"

"I didn't know about her!" Gunther challenged.

"She only applied a few hours ago." Oscar explained. "But she got a perfect score in her SATS so she got accepted right away."

"Fine" Gunther said. He strode over to the sofa and offered his hand to Rocky. She slowly raised her own to shake it but Gunther pulled her up into a mighty bear hug. She gasped as he squeezed the air from her lungs.

"Sorry about that," He said letting her go. "I'm not usually that grouchy,"

"Believe me he is. I spent 6 and a half hours on a plane with him" Oscar scoffed.

"I just like knowing who I'm living with" Gunther finished, ignoring Oscar's comment.

"That's OK" Rocky accepted. "So, you both flew in from Scotland?"

"Yeah, I live there and Gunther said he was taking a gap year there" Oscar explained.

"That's cool" Rocky said. "So, since we're all here can I meet Ingrid as well?"

"Oh yeah, I'll go get her" Oscar said rising to his feet. He went up to one of the doors and knocked gently.

"Yo, Ingrid. Come meet out last roomie Rocky." He called into the wood.

"I'll be out in a jiffy." Ingrid replied from inside the room.

"That means she'll be out in about five minutes" Gunther sighed. "She says she likes to be presentable when meeting new people."

"Why don't you show her to her room" Oscar suggested. "We'll be here for a while"

"Ok. This way Rocky." Gunther said showing Rocky to the door closest to the kitchen. He opened the door and Rocky walked in.

It was larger than she had expected. In one corner, there was large window with a perfect view of Boston University Observatory. Underneath, was a double bed with a table by the head. There were two sockets to the right of the table and the was a bookcase at the foot of the bed. In the other corner, there was an ensuite bathroom and across from it was a desk with shelves above it. And, burrowed in the wall, there was a small cupboard for all her clothes.

"Wow" Rocky breathed. "This is really cool"

"You got the best room" Gunther admitted. Rocky turned to him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of what happed between you and that son of a bitch Logan" Gunther growled.

"What?" Rocky spluttered. "How do you know about that?"

"It was all over the news." Gunther said sounding confused. "Logan got arrested for physical abuse of Rocky Blue. That _is_ you, right?"

"Yeah" Rocky whispered. "How come I didn't know about this?" She asked herself.

"Because you spent fifteen hours in a car and the article only came out this morning?" Gunther offered.

"That would make more sense." Rocky admitted. "But I don't want the best room because of something that happened in my past. I came here to move on. I don't want you guys to treat me this way!" She flopped onto the bed and started crying. Gunther stood in the doorway not sure what to do. Eventually, he sat down next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Don't cry, Rocky" he soothed. "It's only a room. If you don't want us to treat you any different, that can be arranged. We just thought that after all you've been through, you may need some help and support."

"Logan wasn't a bad guy" Rocky told him. "Well, he was. But he changed. I saw it. And to top it off he threw himself in front of a car and saved my life. He didn't deserve to go to prison for that!"

"He did?" Gunther asked shocked. "That wasn't mentioned in the papers."

"I doubt it would have been" Rocky replied. "But it's the truth."

"I guess you do need support then. Just not the type we thought"

"Yeah, I guess" Rocky murmured.

"I'm so sorry Rocky. Why don't you unpack your stuff? I'll tell the others.

"No, it's ok" Rocky said. "I'll unpack after we get back from the main lecture hall."

Gunther led her out of her room and back into the living room. Oscar was leaning against the far wall and a beautiful girl was sitting on the sofa. She had chocolate brown skin and was wearing a long, pink skirt with a blue blouse. Her hair was a shade lighter than Oscar's and it was tied up in a simple ponytail.

"This is Ingrid" Oscar introduced. Rocky went over and they shook hands.

"Hi" she said. Ingrid grinned.

"What up, chick-dude?" she asked. Rocky was taken aback.

"Don't be deceived by her looks" Gunther warned with a chuckle "Ingrid is as hard as nails and got the attitude of a stubborn cat!"

"A stubborn cat?" Oscar raised an eyebrow. Gunther sighed and ignored him.

"Rocky, have you been crying?" Ingrid asked softly. Oscar turned from Gunther and looked at Rocky, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Rocky?" he asked in concern.

"Only a bit" she said quietly. Oscar spun back to Gunther with a snarl.

"What did you do?" he spat.

"Nothing!" Gunther cried, raising his hands in defence.

"It wasn't his fault" Rocky agreed stepping in between the two boys.

"Are you sure?" Oscar asked, lowering his voice. Rocky nodded and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure" She told him.

"Alright." He glared at Gunther but backed off.

"What time do we have to be in the lecture hall?" Ingrid asked Oscar. He looked down his watched.

"In about twenty-five minutes" he said. "But it's about a ten-minute walk from here to there" Ingrid nodded.

"You want any help unpacking ya stuff?" she asked Rocky.

"I was going to do it later but since we have time now, sure" Rocky smiled. The two girls went back into Rocky's room while the boys carried in her bags.

"Thanks for helping me out guys" Rocky said.

"It's no probs dude!" Ingrid replied.

"Yeah, you're one of us now" Oscar agreed. Gunther nodded.

"Ditto" he muttered. He was still a little shocked from Oscar's out-break. He thought he was the boss round here.

 **So, Rocky has met her roomates and they are already friends! And I know how unrealistic this is, and I am really sorry about that...**


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long to unpack Rocky's stuff. But when they were done, her room looked like she had been living there her entire life.

He bedsheets were a lush blue colour with orange pillows. Above the bed, there was a huge pin board. The table beside the bed had a light and two pictures on it. One of Logan and her, in front of the London Eye, the other of Ty, Deuce, Dina and herself. Before Logan, when she had looked happy.

The bookcase was only partially filled with books. The other space held pictures from her life in England and one special one of her parents.

On the shelf, there were some boxes containing pens and stationary. The desk was decorated with notebooks, a diary and post-it notes.

In the bathroom, the was a green shower mat that matched the green towels and red and white bin that sat proudly in the corner.

"It's perfect!" Rocky gushed when it was done.

"It looks darn amazing!" Ingrid agreed.

"Come on guys, we have to get to the lecture hall." Oscar said from the doorway. He was spiking up his hair. The girls giggled at this. He grinned at them.

"There are going to be a lot of cute girls there. I just wanna be prepared." He shrugged.

"Meet the real Oscar" Ingrid whispered to Rocky. "Complete flirt and ultimate charmer."

"I prefer 'Lady Killer'" Oscar retorted, trying to look offended. But as he turned his back on them, he broke out into a broad smile.

"Let's go!" Gunther yelled from the main room. Rocky quickly grabbed a jacket then closed her door.

Like Oscar had said, it took about ten minutes to get from their flat to campus. One the way, Rocky admired the sights of Boston College.

 **(This is all made up)**

The area around the flat was lush and green. There looked to be about three acres of fields and a small forest. The path they walking on was littered with little pebbles that skittered and bounced whenever you kicked them. The side of the path had a long flowerbed that stretched on for what felt like miles. In reality, it was probably only about four hundred metres. After that, there were car parks and a small garden. By this time, the small group had reached the main campus of Boston College. The buildings were tall and elegant. Rocky could just about read the name plates above each doorway.

Sciences  
English

Languages

P.E. department

Gym

Sports facilities

Rocky was amazed that somewhere like Boston could be so beautiful. Ingrid, who was watching her smiled.

"You never seen a school before?" She joked. Rocky grinned.

"Not one this beautiful" She replied.

To get to the main lecture hall, they had to enter a huge building that looked about one hundred years old. When they managed to reach their destination, they were out of breath from laughing and running down long hall way, trekking up steep, stone stairs.

But the best part was when they got to the lecture hall, people were streaming into the room through two wooden doors that looked like the lead out onto the college green.

"If I had known that we could have gone in there, I could have saved us the journey!" Oscar joked. While everyone laughed, Rocky took in the view.

The main lecture hall was enormous. It had at least three hundred seats with acacia wood desks stretching around the width of each level. Most of the other students were already there, but there were still a few empty chairs. Rocky was engaged in a conversation with Ingrid and didn't notice Dina and Ty waving frantically. They were sitting in the third row and had saved a seat for her. Ty frowned, but shrugged it off, happy that his sister had already made friends. Dina, however, scowled at Rocky. She didn't know who Rocky was talking to or why she had ignored her but she decided that if Rocky was going to act like that, she was too.

"Aren't you annoyed that Rocky ignored us?" She asked her boyfriend. Ty shook his head.

"She didn't ignore us, she was just distracted" he told her, smiling. Dina huffed and was about to make a snarky comment but the lights dimmed and a short man walked into the room. He stopped just in front of the stairs that split the rows of seat in the middle.

"My name is Doctor Malgar."

"His name is Malgar?" Ingrid scoffed. "That be crazy bro!"

The rest of the speech lasted for at least half an hour. **(Sorry, I'm only fourteen so I have no idea what would be happening at college/university)**  
Most zoned out while a few listened intently.

Rocky, Oscar, Ingrid, Ty and Dina all slotted into the first category. Gunther was in the middle.

When Malgar was done, everyone left in a hurry. Rocky tried to stick with Gunther and Ingrid but they were swept away. Rocky had no absolutely idea where Oscar was and suddenly felt very alone. She had no idea where the door was and all she could see were hundreds of people, pushing and shoving to get out. She was almost knocked to the ground as some boy knocked into her. A fist caught the side of her head and the world spun. A foot slammed into the sensitive part at the back of her leg and her knees buckled. Pain flared from her ankle and she almost passed out when a firm hand gripped her around the waist and guided her outside.

"Rocky! Are you OK?" Someone said urgently. A blurry figure reared in front of her.

"Rocky!" her vison cleared and she smiled when she realised the person standing there was;

"Oscar?"

"Sweet chili sauce, thank my lucky headphones you're ok!" he sighed in relief.

"What?" Rocky asked. Her head was clearing.

"Never mind." He replied flapping his hand dismissively. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was being pushed and shoved then someone pushed me over and something hit my head" she explained. "Then my legs buckled and now my ankle really hurts."

"I agree it was frantic in there" Oscar sighed. "Are you OK to stand?"

"Yeah, I think so" Rocky wheezed, wobbling to her feet. Oscar wrapped an arm around her waist to help take some weight off her feet.

"Thanks" she said.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's get back to the flat."


	9. Chapter 9

It took a few extra minutes for them to reach their flat like that. But Oscar was a lot stronger that Rocky had realised. Just as they were about to get into the lift, a small group of girls walked around the corner.

"Hey Oscar!" a blondie chirped.

"Hi Carol" Oscar sighed. "What's up?"

"We're having a party tonight and we want you to come" Carol said. Oscar considered it for a while. He looked like he was about to say no, when he cast a sideways glance at Rocky "I'll come on one condition" he said. "Can my flat mates come too?"

"Sure!" The girls agreed. "We're going to kick it off at about ten in our room." They walked away, chatting happily to each other.

"Do we have to go to that party?" Rocky complained.

"Yes" Oscar replied. "And I'm dreading it as much as you are! You really think I want to go?"

"Why did you say yes?" she asked.

"Because you need something to cheer you up." He told her.

"Oscar!" Rocky smiled. "That's so sweet. You didn't have to do that"

"Yes, I did" he said. "This will be good for you"

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet" he warned. "My brother took me to a party on fresher's week once. I barely made it!"

"Whatever!" she grinned. They walked past the last few flats to get to their own. Gunther was standing the doorway with a worried frown.

"Where have you guys been?" He cried when he saw them. "Why's Rocky limping?"

"It's OK, Gunther" Rocky assured him. "We had a little accident. But we're fine now."

They walked into the flat. Oscar explained what had happened while Rocky changed out of her newly ripped and grubby jeans into a pair of long shorts.

Gunther and Ingrid were sitting on the sofa when she walked back into the room. Oscar was standing up front.

"Now Rocky's here, we should go over the rest of the day." He explained. Gunther groaned but Oscar ignored it and continued.

"I think we should go out for a late lunch since there is little else to do. We can get to know each other better and it'll be good to get some fresh air. Then we can go shopping at Prudential Centre Management Office which is only an eight minute car drive from here.

We can get some supplies and then we can go get some clothes for tonight's party. When we get back, it'll be about seven and we have the party to get ready for in about three hours. Any objections?"

"That sounds cool"

"Sweet y'all"

"Sure, whatever"

"Brilliant!" Oscar said. "We'll leave in about thirty minutes." He turned his back to check his phone. Gunther moaned quietly.

"Who put him in charge?" he complained to himself.

"He's a natural leader." Rocky told him. "We should listen to him"

"Tots right dude!" Ingrid agreed.

"Whatever." He muttered. Ingrid threw a look and Rocky and both the girls burst out laughing the moment Gunter left the room.

"What so funny?" Oscar asked. Rocky pointed at Gunther's room and Oscar grinned.

"Typical Gunther, funny in ways he doesn't mean to be" he said. Ingrid smiled and got up off the sofa.

"Ima go get ready dude and dudette" she said.

"Yeah me to" Rocky agreed. "See you guys later!"

The three of them all walked into their own rooms.

Gunther was sitting on his bed, trying to decide whether he should wear a jumper or a jacket. The jumper was deep blue and had the Boston Logo on it. The jacket was black leather and made his look really cool.

"What would the girls like?" He asked himself. He didn't know them all that well, but he knew that Ingrid would prefer the leather jacket for sure. But Rocky. Well, Rocky would probably tell him to go with his heart. In the end he picked the jumper, because it brought out his blonde hair.

Oscar spiked up his hair again. He had decided that it had gone a little floppy. And if he was going into town, he needed spiky hair. It was his best feature after all. But now he was pondering whether to gel a quiff or not.

"What would the girls like?" He asked himself. He didn't know them all that well yet, but he was sure that Ingrid would prefer the quiff. But Rocky. Well, Rocky would probably tell him that he was perfect the way he was already and didn't need anything else. In the end, he decided against it because he was running low on gel anyway.

"Better save it for the party" He smiled.

Ingrid went over to her closet and picked out a dress to wear. In the end, she chose a blue one with orange flowers and a white bow. Underneath, she wore a pair of leggings. But now she way torn as to whether or not she should wear a cap and sunglasses.

"What would the boys like?" She asked herself. Gunther would probably say that she should wear them. But Oscar. Well, Oscar would probably say that she should only wear the cap because the glasses would cover up her 'beautiful' facial features.

Rocky put on a pair of jeans and pulled in a T-shirt. She went to her mirror, and put on some lipstick then sat on her bed and read from her favourite book to pass some time. She had been reading for about ten minutes when Ingrid popped her head around the door.

"What ya up to?" She asked. Rocky put her book down and shrugged.

"Just reading" she told her friend. Ingrid sat down on the bed and picked up the picture of Logan.

"Rocky" She said softly, her slang voice dying away, "Sometimes it's easier to deal with your problems if you talk about it to someone who cares."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"I'm talking about Logan. You've only explained to someone who has a certain picture imprinted in their head. 'Logan Hunter was an abusive jerk who deserves to go to prison.' I didn't know him, I haven't researched what he did. I want to know your side of the story."

"Ingrid, we don't have time for this" Rocky moaned.

"No, Rocky you need to talk about this. Holding it in will just make everything worse." Ingrid insisted.

"Fine" Rocky snapped. "Let's just get it over with!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for this short chapter. I try to make the chapter of this story at least 1,000 words long, but I have no idea how to make the last part of this huge chapter longer. Sorry.**

Rocky took a deep breath. She was about to tell Ingrid something no one else knew.

"I met Logan when I was thirteen, and he was brought into my life by my brother. Ty was doing bad in school and Logan helping him improve his grades. Ty thought that me and Logan had a lot in common, and we got together. But after only a few days, he gave me my first wound. He gave me a black eye. Then he beat me up when he thought I told my brother. From then on, Logan hurt me whenever he felt like it. No one helped me so I thought that no one knew. That I was on my own.

"A few months later, Logan got an offer from a drama school in London, and decided that I should go with him. At the airport, Ty, my brother and Deuce, they guy I liked showed up. They both admitted to knowing about Logan but didn't do anything about him. I went to London with Logan because I couldn't face my friends after they had let me suffer.

"We were in London for five years. Logan didn't change. He kept on beating me up whenever he had the time. Luckily, he was at school for a lot of the day. I didn't have much to do, so I went to the gym and applied for an internship. It was fun working there for a bit, but I needed money and an internship wasn't going to get me any. They gave me a fulltime job and I took up boxing to keep fit. I also lifted a few weights each week. After only a few weeks, I was a lot more muscled and strong.

"Then on my fifteenth birthday, Logan took me out for an amazing dinner and we found out that we actually did have a lot in common. He didn't hurt me again after that night. That was when he changed. We actually became great friends and I wasn't afraid of him anymore. He even agreed to let us go back to Chicago, where I lived before we left, after he graduated from his Drama school.

"We became amazing best friends and we still are now. In the car journey to the airport, he said that when we got back we could be normal friends. He even said that I should be with Deuce because he knew I loved him and he loved me back.

"When we reached the airport in Chicago, my big brother Ty was waiting for us in the carpark. We were talking and I persuaded him that Logan had changed. At first, Ty didn't believe me but when Logan threw himself in front of a car to protect me, Ty had all the proof he needed. He was taken to hospital with near fatal injuries and while he was there, he was arrested.

"So, that was it. Logan Hunter in prison, everything is resolved."

"It wasn't?" Ingrid asked. Rocky shook her head.

"No. He's behind bars. That doesn't make everyone happy. He had a family, y'know. Just because he did some bad things, it shouldn't mean that he should be taken away from the family he loves. He had come so far. He had changed and he was put in prison for it."

Ingrid whistled. "That is quite some story"

"It's the whole truth" Rocky sighed. "But thanks for listening."

"I think that did you good" Ingrid replied. "But let's put that behind us today. We should be having fun, with the boys"

"You're right" Rocky agreed. "Thanks again"

"You're welcome" Ingrid smile and hugged Rocky. There was a loud knocking on the door. The girls looked at each other.

"Gunther" they chorused together. The blonde stuck his head around the door and frowned.

"If you're done, Oscar and I are waiting"

"We'ze be right out y'all" Ingrid said her slang appearing as natural as breathing once again. Rocky couldn't help being impressed. It was like Ingrid had two different sides. Her easy-going slang side and her understanding, soothing friendship side. It was enough to make Rocky smile.

"Well, come on then!" Gunther moaned. "I get grumpy when I'm deprived of my lunch."

Rocky laughed as eased herself off the bed and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Hurry Ingrid!" She grinned. "We don't want to deal with a grumpy Gunther, do we?"

"Nope!" Ingrid called as she bolted from the room. "See ya losers!"


	11. Chapter 11

Rocky, Ingrid, Oscar and Gunther were out for at least 3 and a half hours. In that time, they went shopping for food, clothes and any other stuff they thought they would need. During this trip, they realised that they were already a family. Even though Rocky was the youngest she was the smart responsible one, always looking out for a problem to fix. Ingrid was the comedian; always there to make the others laugh. Gunther was like the protective big brother who could always be counted on in a crisis. And Oscar was the most likely leader of the small group as he was cool and instantly likeable. Not to mention, he was a great listener.

When they reached Prudential Centre Management Office, they decided that they could pool their money together to buy all the supplies when Gunther told everyone that it was on him. His parents had been overly-enthusiastic with his allowance. Ingrid and Rocky had protested at first, but he wasn't kidding. For his first week, he had been given $2,000 to spend. It had only taken about an hour and a half to go food shopping and the total was $125.6. When Oscar produced his credit card, Gunther gave him a look that said 'Back off, this is my treat'. But, as always, Oscar had completely ignored him and let the girls go crazy buying clothes.

Rocky spent at least ten minutes in the dress section pondering over whether to buy a short dress that would let her dance at the party that night, or a long one so it didn't look like she was showing off. In the end, she bought some jeans and T-shirts under Ingrid influence.

"They can be smart yet they are the perfect chilling clothes" She'd explained. And when Rocky tried a combination that Ingrid had picked out, she saw she was right. They were so comfortable, she bought a least three different combos.

Ingrid picked out a few dresses for the party and then bought a new pair of jeans. She also handed Oscar a new shirt and Gunther a bomber jacked to go with a beanie he had purchased.

Now the total money count was around $194.3.

Feeling a bit guilty that they had spent at least $70 on clothes, the girls told the boys that lunch was on them. They found a quiet place to eat. It was serve your-self buffet. They all went up at least four times for the main course and don't even get me started on the desert. Over the table, they talked and Rocky found out tons of interesting stuff about her roomies.

Oscar was actually born in Russia and could speak fluently. He had three other siblings, a younger brother and two older twin sisters. Because they had such a big family, they could only afford to send twins to school, in the hope that they would graduate and get them some more money to pay for the others. Because of this, he had to get a job and the mere age of 12. He worked in a shop as the assistant for five years under the ruling fist of justice of an old man called Bob. It was great a first, as Bob felt pity for Oscar and his family. He even let Oscar take a quarter of the shops earning every month. This meant that Oscar's parents could afford to send one child to the local school. They wanted to send Oscar as he was the one who had got the money, but he made them send his little brother instead.

He thought maybe he could lie like this for the rest of his life, but then a customer told Bob that the youth had tried to rip him off and as a result, Oscar was fired.  
Oscar confessed to his friends that neither he nor the Bob knew what this meant, but with the customer threatening to sue the shop for what little money it had, Bob was forced to let Oscar go. But he gave him his monthly earnings and gave him a great review in the hopes that maybe it would help with applying for a new job.  
Oscar used the money to fly to Scotland where he lived for the next nine months. He got a new job as an engineer and worked like that until he met Gunther who had been traveling the world during his gap year. Gunther gave Oscar some money and they both applied for Boston University. They both got in and flew over together, not knowing that they were in the same flat.

"So," Ingrid grinned. She had decided to swap egos and now she sounded like a normal eighteen-year-old New York girl. "What I am hearing that blonde, bold and brooding over here actually had a heart." Gunther scowled.

"Yep. I was so surprised when he became the Gunther we know today." Oscar grinned.

"Is that why you're always so cool around him?" Rocky asked. "because you've met the real him?"

"Probably" Oscar shrugged. "I never really thought about it like that though. I always assumed that he just didn't get to me."

"Can we stop talking about me?" Gunther pleaded. Everyone laughed.

"We can agree to that," Rocky said. "But only after you have told us your story."

"I can agree to that," Gunther mimicked. "But only after Oscar proves that he can speak in Russian."

"Ok!" Oscar agreed. "Привет, меня зовут Оскар, мне 18 лет. Я жил в России, в Шотландии, и теперь я делюсь с вами в Бостонском университете.

Привет, меня зовут Оскар, мне 18 лет. Я жил в России, в Шотландии, и теперь я делюсь с вами в Бостонском университете."

(Pronounced: Privet, menya zovut Oskar, mne 18 let. YA zhil v Rossii, v Shotlandii, i teper' ya delyus' s vami v Bostonskom universitete.)

Everyone looked at him. Oscar grinned.

"That was so cool!" Ingrid commented. Gunther just gawped.

"What does that mean?" Rocky asked.

"I just said 'Hello, my name is Oscar and I am 18 years old. I have lived in Russia, Scotland and now I am sharing a flat at Boston University with you guys." Oscar replied. Rocky nodded in approval.

"Go on then Gunther, your turn for the family history show" Ingrid said. Gunther grumbled to himself but sat a bit straighter and began.

He was born in Ireland and his parents were ridiculously rich. Gunter had two older brothers, Kevin and Max. They had always picked on him for being so smart. His parents didn't really care about him as he was technically adopted. They blatantly favourited his older brothers as they would be the heirs to all their land.  
For example, Kevin and Max had got a mega tenth birthday bash as it was double digits. The parents planned an all-out paintball war that took place in a few of the field that surrounded the house. Then, they were taken out for a huge dinner and spoilt rotten.  
On Gunther's tenth birthday, he was told to plan it himself. He wanted to do something big, but wasn't given any money to work with. In the end, he did nothing except make his own dinner.  
On Max and Kevin's eighteenth birthday, they were given matching monster trucks and three of their infinite holiday homes that the family owned around the world, each. Gunther never found out what he would get for his eighteenth as for their parent's anniversary, Max and Kevin gave their sixteen-year-old brother to their parents as a slave. He was then no longer known as a boy, a son, a brother. He was property of his parents and they beat him up whenever he did something wrong.

Eventually had enough of this life and he ran away. He stole a ton of money from his parents and got on a plane to America. Whilst there, he tracked down him birth parents. His search led his to Texas where he finally found his father. He was called Steve and his wife, Claire, and Gunther's mother was in the madhouse after they had lost their son. Steve was a poor man and there was little that made him smile. But, reuniting with his son was the happiest moment of his life, just before having his son.  
Gunther had lived with his father for the next two years. Using the money he had taken, they send him to school and bought a big house. Gunther thought he was happy, then his mother died in the madhouse, ripped apart by a crazy man. Steve had grown distant so Gunther graduated from school and left home, touring the world on his gap year before he went to college.

"And you know the rest" Gunther finished dully. "I met Oscar in Scotland and all that stuff…"

"Gunther" Ingrid whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I never knew" Oscar said. Rocky stayed silent. Gunther was glad. He knew that if Rocky had a pitying comment for him, he would start crying and he wasn't about to do that.

"Have you moved on?" She asked instead. Gunther nodded.

"It's why I came here with Oscar" he replied. "I wanted to move on."

"That's good" Rocky said. "You shouldn't dwell in the past"

They stayed silent for a few minutes. No one had the appetite for any more food.

"I think it's Ingrid's turn" Oscar said, breaking the silence. "The floor's your"

Ingrid smiled sweetly. "Don't think I'm goanna be laying down my secrets that easily" She said.

"Oh, come on!" Oscar protested. Ingrid smiled again. They were about to start a full-blown argument when Rocky kicked him and nudged her. They both looked her.

"I think that's enough for now anyway" she said, glancing at Gunther. "We should get back any way. It' almost 9:30 and we have to get ready for that party."

Oscar checked His watch and gasped. "We've been here for almost two hours!" he cried. He frantically called over the waiter and Gunther used his credit card to pay for the bill. Not caring about the total cost of the trip anymore, they all rushed back to the flat and each went into their rooms to get changed. Rocky didn't know what to wear at first, but then she recalled Oscar saying that it would be quite a casual party. So, she changed into a pair of black jeans and a short blue top. She put a bit of lipstick on and then went out into the living room. To her surprise, Gunther was in the kitchen putting away the food they had bought today. He was wearing a black T-shirt, ripped jeans and his new beanie. After a bit of thought, she went over and joined him. He smiled at her and touched her shoulder. Rocky flinched.

"Thanks for helping me out, earlier," he said quietly.

"That's fine." She replied. She laughed nervously. "Although, all I did was stop them from arguing" He smiled and cupped her face.

"But did so much more and you know it." He told her gently. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

A million thoughts rushed through Rocky's head:

Did she really want to be doing this? She knew and couldn't deny that she liked him even though they had just met. But was this feeling only coming across because she couldn't have Deuce?

Gunther pulled away and smiled at her.

"I know you're conflicted right now Rocky." He whispered. "So, I let you take your time. Tell me if your answer is yes." He left the room. Rocky was left confused and torn. He was right, she was conflicted. But she needed to move on from Deuce and maybe accepting Gunther's offer would be the way to do it.

Before she could completely make up her mind, Ingrid and Oscar came out of their rooms.

"You ready to go?" Oscar asked her. Rocky nodded and grabbed a jumper while Ingrid banged on Gunther's door. When he was ready, they all left the flat.

Rocky remembered nothing after that…

 **So, that is the chapter! Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger with the Gunther thing and the fact that for some reason Rocky can't remember what happened at the party (HINT, HINT).**

 **See you as soon as possible,**

 **RI16**


End file.
